Do I know you?
by EdwardMyDarkAngel
Summary: What would happen if when the Cullen's moved to Forks fifty years later than they did in Twilight, and Bella was already a Vampire? Would Edward and Bella ever fall in love? Or would Bella's past get in the way?
1. Prologue

And that's when I saw him. He had the most beautiful face I had ever seen, bronze hair, slightly ruffled, with vivid butterscotch eyes. The most beautiful face, the most perfectly sculpted body, obviously muscular but not overly, the most… But I stopped that train of thought before it could get out of hand. I was here to start my fifty third year of Junior High, and I would not put any human at risk from me because I thought they looked perfect.

He stood with four others, a tall blonde haired girl who could easily have been the most gorgeous girl on the planet, or a model. A short, pixie looking girl with cropped black hair hanging onto a tall, muscular, blonde boy. And a HUGE boy, who could have passed for at least twenty five, with muscles like a weight lifter, he must work out every day. He had his arms around the model-like-one.

But I had only eyes for the bronze haired one. There was something similar about all of them but as of yet I couldn't place my finger on it. Then I twigged what it was; the butterscotch eyes, or varying shades of that colour, the bags under their eyes that looked like they wouldn't ever go away, the perfect symmetrical features that they all shared, the smell coming off them. They were just like me, the first of my kind I had met in over twenty years.

Vampires!

He looked up then. Looked straight at me, but by the time his eyes would have found mine I was already melting in with the crowd, heading toward my first lesson of the day, English.

I went up to my teacher to get my slip signed, and he pointed me in the direction of the only available seat in the classroom.

And who did I have the pleasure of sitting next to.

I can't believe it, here in my first lesson of the day.

What rotten luck.


	2. Chapter 1

I sat down next to my new English partner and was about to get my books out of my bag when he raised his hand to greet me.

"Hello, it's lovely to meet you. My name is Jasper," the blonde haired boy, Jasper, said.

I shook his hand politely and continued the formal greeting.

"I'm Bella, it's a pleasure. Tell me, what brings you to Forks?" I wondered what such a large group of Vampires could be doing here. Surely they couldn't all blend in. Could they? I mean, I knew the attraction that Forks held, the almost sunless days, the almost constant rain. I was just curious as to why he personally had moved here. I wondered if he could tell what I was.

"Well, my father, foster father, got a job working at the local hospital so I along with my brothers and sisters have enrolled in this school," I could tell he was slightly taken aback by my abrupt question and I moved closer to him to whisper conspiratorially in his ear.

"I know what you are."

He stiffened, and then cocked his head to the side, like he was listening for something. Listening for the beat of my heart, I guessed. When he found no sound he simply nodded. He then asked me a most unexpected question, he asked me to accompany him to his house at the end of the day. I agreed whole-heartedly. The rest of the English lesson passed in silence and when the bell rang we agreed to meet by the front gate. I would be going in his car as I had walked to school this morning.

My next lesson was Trigonometry, and the most annoying girl sat down next to me. It was like I could say anything to her, and she would just warp it, like I was trying to be friends with her, and she was so vain! Uhhh. Humans, I never will understand them!

But when she invited me to sit with her at lunch that was just about all I could take, and I had to remind myself that I had been human once too, though not like her. Never like her.

"I'm sorry but I have some rather urgent business that I need to take care of, if you will excuse me," and without waiting for a reply I stepped around her and headed in the opposite direction to the lunch hall.

I found the woods surrounding the school easily enough; I left through the front drive and crossed the road into the semi-darkness of the shrouded trees. I could immediately tell that I would spend a lot of my time here, and happily started wandering. I decided to go for a run, as the day was crisp and I wanted the feel of the wind in my face, blowing my hair.

All too soon I heard the familiar sound of the school bell and turned around and sprinted in the opposite direction, back to school. Not that anybody would mind if I ditched school, I had no family to worry about me. But that was the whole problem, I didn't want the teachers ringing the number I gave them and finding out my 'family' didn't exist.

Biology used to be one of my favourite subjects but over the years everything seems to be the same, dull, boring and monotonous. But today was different, I had a new teacher, maybe he would have new ways of doing things. Or not.

The teacher walked into class and handed everyone a textbook and started a talk on the human anatomy, which I had to admit was the most boring thing I had come across in all my years of lessons. The clock ticked by slowly, each tick seeming to take longer to come than the last, and I started to speculate about the others I had seen. Jasper had seemed very nice, friendly and almost leonine. I was guessing that he had found his mate in the small pixie like girl. The big brawny one, more like a bear, was with the blonde model. It was obvious, no doubt about it. The way he watched her and she watched him left me in no doubt about that one. But the bronze haired boy, he didn't look like he'd been with anyone.

Unless she hadn't come to school today.

Or she was on holiday.

Or they had had a fight.

Or he hadn't told her how he felt.

Or….

I really should stop speculating.

The bell finally rang and I walked through the drizzle outside to the gym. No one tried to help me. For that I was glad, obviously the girl from Trigonometry had said I wasn't very friendly and no one had wanted to speak to me for fear that my bite was worse than my bark. I laughed at the thought.

Gym passed in a blur. We all stood in a line and took it in turns to dribble a ball up court and shoot in the hoop. Of course I got it in every time. I could faintly remember a time when just putting a ball in my hand could mean no amount of injuries, but I didn't hit anyone any more. Or trip over my own feet.

When Gym finished I headed off to the front gate, Jasper was waiting for me. I slid into the passenger seat of his car and he took off. Once we were out of sight of prying eyes he sped up, doing nearly two hundred miles an hour and were soon pulling up to an exquisite two story house, with a wide overhanging porch.

He led me to the front door and walked in, beckoning me to follow. I deliberated and strode confidently forward. I blanched. What I saw did not encourage me.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey, this is the next chapter of my first Fanfiction. Sorry my chapters are so short, but I can't quite seem to write long ones, yet. Hope you enjoy reading it, as much as I had fun writing it. Thank you to those people that have reviewed. If you have any comments of constructive criticism then I'd love to hear it!! Thank you again, and now I'm going to stop keeping you forom the chapter. Enjoy!

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

They all sat there, staring at me.

"Bella, this is my Alice" - he indicated the pixie like one, who smiled encouragingly at my vague nod - "this is Rosalie and Emmett" – he pointed to the bear and the model, he waved exuberantly and she stared daggers, I very nearly took a step back, they were so intense – "Esme and Carlisle, our parents" – the only two people in the room whom I had never seen before, but his face looked almost familiar – "and here comes Edward."

Edward.

Edward the bronze haired boy.

Edward the vampire.

Edward the God.

When did I start thinking of him that way?

"Hello, it's nice to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you from Jasper," he smiled knowingly. "How do you like Forks so far?" he gave me a dazzling crooked smile and it took my breath away. I tried to act like I was just taking a breath to start to speak, but I saw a pair of eyes flash my way, Alice's.

"It's very… _green._ But it hardly ever rains, and it's the best place for me to live," I stopped before I could say too much about WHY it was the best place for me to live. But Edward didn't notice, he just let out a low chuckle and spoke to me for the second time.

"I was just about to go hunting, and if you don't mind me saying so your eyes are very black. Would you care to accompany me?"

I just nodded my head, I was speechless. Why did he have this effect on me? Of all the people I'd met in half a century as being a vampire, none of them did this to me. I doubt any others ever would.

We took off out of the back door which was made out of glass, the wall the door was set in also being entirely made out if glass that I'm not sure I would have seen it if I didn't have vampire sight.

Running with Edward was like sprinting to keep up with a cheetah if you were human; I mean he was REALLY _fast_! Thank goodness I'd had to run this fast before or keeping up with him would have been a nightmare.

We found a herd of deer next to a stream and after taking down two for myself, looked over to see how Edward was doing. He doesn't mess around, that's for sure. Having already finished both of his he was politely waiting for me! I quickly finished, not liking that I was keeping him waiting. But my eyes were still black, I could feel them. So I was just about to suggest that he could go home while I needed to continue hunting when he said:

"What are you thinking?" again the same crooked smile and I found myself telling him **exactly **what I was thinking.

"Well I was thinking that I'm probably holding you up, I haven't hunted in ages and I need to do some more. But you look as if you're done so I was thinking that you might want to go home, and I'd continue here. I was also thinking when we were running about…" I stopped myself midsentence before I said more that I should. His face fell slightly at my abrupt halt so I decided to veer the conversation off onto him. "Why?"

He looked at me slightly confused so I elaborated.

"Why did you want to know what I was thinking?"

And that knowing look flitted across his face. How annoying this could be to not just read peoples minds, just like Aro… STOP!

"Well, I have a gift that lets me read people's minds and well, you mind-"

But before he could finish his sentence I had to stupidly butt in and say "But let me guess, you can't read mine?"

A look of astonishment crossed his face, before it was replaced by his calm, cool façade. "You are right, but tell me, how did you know?"

"I well, I…"

Great now I've really done it.

Stupid, stupid Bella.


	4. Chapter 3

This chapter is very short and I'm sorry for that but it won't make sense if I don't have it in. This may not make sense as soon as you read it, but hopefully all will be explained later!

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Alice POV

_There she stood, in front of a seething mass of people in black robes. They were all vampires, looking intently on her as though she were some prize animal they had managed to capture and tame. Yet she stood, head held high, shoulders back, teeth bared, waiting __for them to do or say something, anything._

_Then he stepped forward, Aro, in all his regal splendour, and addressed our poor Bella. _

"_You've been keeping us waiting for a while now haven't you, Bella. What do you come here for today, to beg forgiveness, mercy? This is not some game you can just drop out of, you know, Bella. This is life and death, yours to be precise," and with that he swooped and brought Bella to the ground in a writhing mass._

_He had six of the guards restrain her and said in his sickly sweet voice "Now Bella, why don't you tell us all you know about the Cullen's?"_

"_Never," Bella replied curtly._

"_Fine then. Demetri, destroy her!" And with that came the metallic sound of rock being ripped apart, and when Demetri moved back, Bella was no more._

No, BELLA!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey, the next chapter!! Read and enjoy, Edward's point of view to begin with!! Constructive criticism and comments welcome! XD

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Edward's POV

"_But let me guess, you can't read mine?"_

_I felt a look of astonishment flit across my face, "You are right, but tell me, how did you know?"_

"_I well, I…"_

I wondered what she could be thinking to make her so flustered. As far as I knew we didn't get flustered, although I was starting to think otherwise.

"All right, I'll tell you but this has to remain between the two of us, ok?" she started fidgeting and looking more agitated than before but I couldn't help the small thrill that coursed through me at her words. _The two of us._ It just sounded so right.

"Ok, I promise, it's not like anyone can read my mind," I chuckled slightly as the corners of her lips rose into a timid smile.

"Ok, well, I can sort of… Shield my mind, and others, if I'm close enough. I used to have to touch them, but now I can shield people within a three mile radius. And I used to only protect their minds but it's sort of strengthening, and now I can repel people and vampire attacks to some extent. But it's very hit and miss, I wouldn't advise relying on it for any length of time."

"Can you show me? I sorry if I seem a bit forceful, I'm just staggeringly curious," I could feel the curiosity burning over my face and felt no need to restrain it. Maybe I was pushing her too much, but for some reason when I was with her I found myself saying things which usually I would have kept to myself.

"Sure, but we'd either need someone else here for me to block from you, or you're going to have to try and attack me. Personally if you really want to see it, I'd prefer you attacked me, because then it would still only be you that knew," she finished speaking and took a deep breath to steady herself.

I really wanted to see how much her power could do, and I didn't mind trying to attack her, did I.

Actually I think I do mind.

No one should hurt her, it's just not right.

No one should even **think** about hurting her.

I sighed. I really wanted to see what her power could do, and she didn't want anyone to know about it. Besides it would look strange if I said I didn't want to see it anymore, and it wouldn't take a smart girl like her long to figure out the reasons for this. I could always be really gentle; she wouldn't be able to tell.

"All right, how do we do this then, and what do you want me to do?" I gave her a questioning look. She replied with a smile.

"Just attack me like you would if someone was trying to hurt the person you really loved, I'm sure there's someone out there who you've been with for years now, and couldn't bear to live without." She said it more like a statement, as though that was the only possibility.

"Actually, apart from my family there's no one. So I think I'll focus on them if you don't mind?"

"Not at all."

I wasn't about to tell her that I was going to attack her as though someone threatened her life, as though she were my special someone. I'd rather lose to Emmett than have that happen.

Bella's POV

"Just attack me like you would if someone was trying to hurt the person you really loved, I'm sure there's someone out there who you've been with for years now, and couldn't bear to live without," I was fishing, I wanted to know if he had a mate, though why it should bother me I didn't know. I'd only been with him for an hour at the most for goodness sakes.

"Actually, apart from my family there's no one. So I think I'll focus on them if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," I said, I tried not to let the hope show through.

"When should I attack?"

"Give me one minute." I felt the shield, like an elastic band around my mind and pushed it out. After all the training regimes I'd been through it flexed and did what I told it to when I told it to. In the beginning it had been harder, but now it was like my arm, it went up when I said. I pushed it out so that Edward had a run up of about three metres and then willed it to solidify. When I had got it as strong as I could, it was like looking through a coloured sweet wrapper, no one else could see it, but it was harder for me to see outside it. Now there was nothing protecting my mind, but it encompassed me, so he would have to get through to hurt me.

"Whenever you're ready," I taunted and put a fake look of worry in my eyes. He saw it, I know he did, that flicker in his own, as though he sensed an easy victory.

And then he lunged.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey, I'm so happy, I managed to write eleven pages today. I know, eleven!! So excited to hear what all of you think. Please let me know if you have any ideas for the story, I'm starting to run on empty here! XD Hope you enjoy it.

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Edward's POV

"Whenever you're ready," she looked worried, but tried hard not to show it. I sensed an easy victory.

I lunged.

I felt myself fling through the air, and was almost sure I had already broken through her shield, when there was a deafening bang and I was thrown backwards, colliding with several trees in the process. I stood up and eighth of a second later and my eyes immediately fell on Bella of their own accord. She stood there smiling smugly, the wind whipping her hair around her amazingly creamy skin, and the scent coming off her was irresistible.

"Is that the best you've got, don't tell me you were holding back?" She stood there, mocking me, daring me to try again and I just couldn't resist.

Again I lunged, with more force, and again I was repulsed.

After the tenth try I was starting to get frustrated.

This is taking things too far now.

I lunged, for the last time and broke through, I was on top of Bella in seconds, and we rolled to the ground. We tussled and she tried to fight me off but it wasn't working, and for the smallest second, before her shield had contracted, I heard her thoughts.

"_Very strong, muscular, leonine even -"_

"_Pretty colour hair -"_

"_What he's through!-"_

"_So does that mean… Stop listening!"_

I chuckled quietly but before I had time to contemplate her scattered thoughts I disengaged myself from Bella and held out a hand, to help her to her feet. She accepted it and rose gracefully, hardly needing my support.

"I told you you shouldn't rely on it. It gets weaker and weaker as you saw, or rather felt," it was her turn to chuckle. "Although, it would get stronger the more I practiced. Would that be something you would be willing to help me with, if you had any spare time?" She smiled slightly, and for some reason I guessed that if she could she would be blushing.

"I would love to help in anyway that I could," love to hear as much of what you're thinking as I can when I break through. "Do you live with any others of our kind or is it just you? And where do you live?"

"No, it's just me, all by myself-" I couldn't believe how incredibly lucky I was that she was on her own "- and just inside of Forks, about a mile away from the school, why?"

"I am a very curious person," I replied, not letting her in on the real reasons.

"I should be getting back home, it was nice meeting you. Please send my regards to Carlisle and Esme, and I'll see you…" she stared at me blankly as if trying to think when it would be next appropriate to meet.

"Tomorrow, at school," I smiled encouragingly and realized I was **still** holding her hand. I dropped it quickly and smiled hesitatingly, she just laughed.

"Tomorrow, then." And she hugged me. I know it wasn't a really friendly hug, just a goodbye-see-you-soon kind of hug, but I still thrilled at the contact.

"Goodbye," she pulled back, and was gone, in a whirl of wind, but I could still smell her scent, it permeated the air with its sweet aroma.

I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

I ran back home, thrilling over the past hour. Had it really only been an hour? I ran home and told Esme and Carlisle that she had had a few things to attend to at home, and was sorry that she couldn't convey her apologies for the abruptness of her departure personally, as per her request. Then I bounded up to my room, I had a lot of thinking to do, and I didn't want to be disturbed by others thoughts, so I put Clair de Lune into the stereo I had and hit the play button. As soon as the melodious chords filled the room I relaxed. I made sure that it was set to repeat and started with the beginning of our hunt.

Our hunt, perfect.

I had run on ahead, showing her the way, not that she needed it but I felt that it was the right thing to do, the most gentlemanly thing to do. But she had kept pace with me easily, the first person I have met that is able to do that since I met Carmen, and she doesn't like to go out running very often. I had run as fast as my legs would allow me, yet she still ran by my side, as fluidly and as gracefully as if she were strolling down the road. When we found the deer she leapt so gracefully I thought it would take my breath away, if I had any to be taken away. I chuckled at the thought.

I hadn't wasted any time with my deer, finishing them all the more quickly to be able to look at her again, the creamy skin, the coal black eyes, so deadly yet so beautiful, so captivating. She had looked up, almost tentatively to see me staring at her, what an idiot I am. Yet she just twitched the corners of her lips and went back to feeding, like she didn't notice I was staring, or not caring if she did.

And her power! It's absolutely amazing. I wonder if with enough practice she would be able to sustain it and protect others and run away from the danger. I also wonder if she would be able to create separate shields for each person, linked by a thread, so they could still fight, but be protected at the some time. The idea was baffling. I wondered at the infinite possibilities and wondered if she had been offered a place in the Volturi. It wouldn't be like them to let a power as magnificent as Bella's go by without attempting to acquire it for themselves.

She was absolutely beautiful, to tell you the truth, I wondered if she felt the same way about me. The annoying thing was I couldn't just lift the answer straight from her head. I could simply ask Jasper to tell me what she was felling, but somehow I didn't think he would tell me, even if I begged for all eternity. Of course that was still and option. I still couldn't believe that someone had taken that angel, and in all her beauty condemned het to a life of eternal damnation and night. The right, moral part of me said it was a reprehensible sin, the host heinous act imaginable. The other part of me, the selfish part was glad, glad that she was a monster, glad that she was here, glad that I got to meet her.

I was content just to sit there, and relax.

Thinking only of Bella, and of tomorrow.

For some reason, for the first time in the past seventy years of my existence, I couldn't wait to get to school.

* * *

Bella's POV

If I still had a heart I'm sure it would be beating at about one hundred miles an hour. I couldn't believe he'd actually wanted to help me, even if he got thrown around in the process. Of course I'd get more friendly with his family as well, it would be rude not to. Edward was really nice, and helpful, and charming, and gentlemanly, and stunning. I can't wait until tomorrow.

I passed the rest of my evening the same way I normally would. I took a shower, reveling in the feeling of the warmth on my ever frozen skin. I sat down on the sofa which was light beige, and flipped through all the channels inhumanly fast, of course there was nothing on that I hadn't already seen. I'd even seen all the episodes of Catchphrase on. I wonder why all vampires like light colours? The Cullen's house had seemed to be mainly mahogany, beige and a light gold. The T.V. shows were starting to bore me so I went up to my room and switched on my stereo, I debated between Debussy's Clair de Lune and Ravel's Bolero, and finally settled with Clair de Lune. It was one of my favourite pieces of music, and I have an extensive music collection, although I have had to save up all my spare money to get it this big, I don't have spare money to be throwing at luxuries.

My room was dark blue, maybe the colour of the sky just after the sun has set, when it's not yet black and there's still a little bit of light. I had a black carpet and the ceiling was silver, with a silver trim running along the wall. I loved it, and was sad that when I moved on, someone could destroy all the hard work I had put into it, to make it just right for me. I lay down on the blue sofa I had, and put a silver cushion under my head, not that I needed it, it was just something soft. I closed my eyes and let Clair de Lune float around me, enveloping me like a comforting blanket.

I didn't sleep, it's impossible for me to do so, but nor was I awake. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that unless someone had physically come and shaken me, I wouldn't have heard anyone enter my apartment. That was the first night I thought of Edward Cullen. True it was also the first day I had met Edward Cullen but I didn't normally think so much about people I had just met. His family also entered my waking dreams, flitting past me like ghosts, only Edward remaining still by my side. I could even hear his voice, as clearly as if he were standing right next to me in my apartment, not just in my waking dreams.

Tomorrow came as fast as it could and my eyes drifted open to the feel of the sun on my skin, it was a pleasant feeling. I showered again; I just couldn't ever get enough of the warmth the shower provided. I rushed out of the door and ran the way to school, not bothered if someone saw me, who would be walking in the woods at this time if the morning? And anyway they wouldn't see me, but they might feel a gust of wind hit them as I raced past.

Yesterday Edward had shown me exactly how fast he could run, and I wondered if I would be able to outpace him if I tried harder. I pushed myself harder and I was literally flying through the forest at this point, it was exhilarating. I instinctively knew that I was running faster than Edward had been yesterday, only slightly but it was enough that I would steadily pull in front of him, not that I'd want to of course, but it was a possibility.

I was at school, so I slowed to a human walk and stepped into the parking lot. The Cullen's car wasn't there, but then again some of the teachers weren't here yet so I wasn't particularly worried. I was however anticipating meeting them again, especially Edward.

Really, he's the one you're waiting for? I winced. Sometimes I could be bitingly sarcastic with myself.

I made my way to my first lesson, English and sat at my appointed desk. I took out my notepad and started to doodle on the front cover, going insanely slow, it was enough to drive me mad if this wasn't exactly what I wanted. I wanted to be driven mad; it would keep my mind off of Edward. Or not apparently.

The door opened and I was assailed by the smell of vampire, though not one I had become most used to. Jasper fluidly walked over to where we sat and placed his bag on the floor. He pulled his chair back and seated himself, his body angled slightly toward me. He did all of this without making a sound, which is not unnatural for us, but definitely was unnatural verging on insanely creepy for humans. Luckily there weren't any in the room at the time.

"How was you night Bella?" He was being very polite and I liked him. I couldn't hold it against him that he had English with me instead of Edward. I quelled the absurdly ridiculous anger and stared calmly up into his golden eyes.

"It was… Pleasant, and yours?"

"It was entertaining," I suddenly became suspicious, and started speculating, I told myself to stop but I couldn't.

"Bella, could you please stop being so confused and speculative and angry, it's enough to kill a person!" Again confusion reigned as the most prominent emotion I was feeling although now is was curiosity that drove my confusion, not anger. I wonder why I'm feeling so angry all of a sudden?

"Bella, I'm an empath, sorry I forgot to tell you, but it's not something that really comes up in normal conversations. And right now your emotions are driving me crazy," I could feel the pain in his voice more clearly now that I wasn't obsessing over myself.

"Sorry Jasper. I'll try to control my emotions better. So would you tell me more about yourself, and Alice, and Emmett and Rosalie, and Esme and Carlisle, and Edward. What do you all enjoy doing, together and separately. Any other special talents?" I was speaking at vampire speed, and all the more inquisitive. Then I remembered our previous conversation, not one minute before and tried to calm myself, it partially worked, at least some of the lines disappeared from his face.

He chucked, "Thank you Bella, I know how hard that must have been for you, it's difficult to do when you're not used to having to control your emotions. I know people who have taken years to get the self control you just displayed. But anyway back to your questions-" I felt myself getting eager and knew the strain it was having on Jasper, I forced myself to remain calm, and it worked better than the first time I tried, he just grinned "- Alice is the only other one with a special power, she can see the future, but it's very selective, the future can be changed by just one minor decision. She could get about ten different versions of the future just by someone saying yes or no to a question asked by a total stranger, which is why you can't really know the future for certain, it's changeable. My family, we're about as different as you can get. I used to be in the army and got changed by a vampire and her sisters walking home one evening, then I was involved in the newborn vampire wars for a few decades until I left and Alice found me. She doesn't remember any of her past, but she woke up and had a vision of us meeting and falling in love and living with the Cullen's, before I even knew I was leaving. She is my everything, I don't know what I'd do without her.

Carlisle was changed by rogue vampire in London, and through the pain of transformation managed to hide from all that wanted to destroy him not letting a sound escape him. He woke and knew what he had become. He hated the monster that he was and refused to drink any blood. But then after months he crossed a herd of deer and just leapt and killed one in an instant, and he immediately decided he would live on animal blood instead of human blood. He worked for a century to perfect his self control and now can walk into a room full of bleeding humans and not be affected in the slightest. He began working as a doctor and that's how he met Edward.

Edward was born in 1901 and in 1918 was dying of the Spanish Influenza. Carlisle had had a theory about how to change someone into a vampire but was loath to steal anyone's life like his had been stolen, so he would only do that to someone who had no choice. He changed Edward out of loneliness and then there were two of them. Carlisle changed Esme next, she jumped off a cliff after her new born baby had died, and was brought to the morgue, but her heart was still beating. Esme became Carlisle's mate and then he found Rosalie. She had been raped by her fiancé and left to die in the street. Carlisle felt sorry for her and hoped she would become for Edward what Esme was for him. She didn't and a few years later she was hunting in the mountains and she found Emmett. He was about to be finished off by a bear, and she saved him, and carried him all the way back to Carlisle and asked him to change him for her. He did and they've been together ever since, as have Esme and Carlisle. Alice and I joined next, and here you see us all.

As to what we prefer to do I love to read up on military history and beat Emmett at any game going. Alice absolutely loves to shop, or go overboard at even the mention of a special occasion. Carlisle dedicates himself to his profession and Esme enjoys renovating houses, and making them look as beautiful as possible. Emmett will try to beat me at anything he can and he loves getting himself into fights and pulling pranks left, right and centre, Rosalie loves shopping, fixing up all our cars and looking at herself in the mirror, she takes great pride in her appearance. Edward, well Edward likes to read and play or listen to music, he's very good at playing the piano, he's had nearly a century to refine his talent. That's it basically, and if I'm not mistaken our teacher is bout to walk into class," he winked at me as the teacher strode in the door and took his place behind the desk. I sat in awed silence, contemplating everything that he had said, and going over it again and again in my mind, I now had some background information on all of the Cullen's and from what I'd been told they seemed like the most decent vampires I'd ever met. Not that I'd met many respectable vampires, unless you count the Volturi as respectable. I certainly didn't.

I hadn't noticed that while we had been talking the room had filled with students, and our lesson was about to begin.

* * *

Jasper's POV

Bella was one of the easiest people to talk to I had met in a long time, she was totally engrossed by what I had been saying, and hadn't even thought to butt in once, which pleased me to no end. Usually you couldn't sustain a prolonged conversation in our coven because everyone would walk in at different times and demand to know what we were talking about. We would then have to start form the beginning and it would continue until everyone had gotten bored stiff of that line of thought, that we moved onto something different, of course the whole routine would start all over again.

What I was intrigued about was that anytime I mentioned Edward's name Bella seemed to radiate more emotions than would be normal. There was joy, and happiness, and secrecy, and hilarity, and confusion, and pain, which all made a guys head spin, but she quickly reigned it back in, so I guess she was trying not to overload me. Which was nice, normally people didn't think about my emotions until I told them it was getting unbearable, of course Alice was the exception to that rule, although even she could get too much for me to handle.

But what I found even better than Bella's reactions was Edward's reactions to her. He had waltzed into the house, nearly dancing he was so full of joy, and skipped merrily off to his room to immerse himself in yet more happiness and joy. Selfish idiot. What really irked me was that I knew he wouldn't do anything about it until he knew that Bella felt the same way about him. He would talk to her, get to know her, spend time with her, lead her on, but in the end if he didn't think she liked him he would just accept that and pretend that all he felt for her was friendship. As I said he's a selfish idiot.

Class ended and I made my farewells to Bella and headed out into the fine mist that had fallen, like a blanket over Forks. Alice was right, again. Surprise surprise. No on ever bet against Alice.

Speaking of Alice I met up with her and we walked to our next class. I could sense she was brimming with curiosity and I couldn't wait to tell her that my suspicions had been confirmed, but I still felt a little sorry for Edward and Bella. Alice could go a bit over the top and they would be the ones she would be directing her pent up energy at. You had to feel bad for putting them in that situation.

But still she would find out sooner or later. I wasn't going to stop my Alice from having fun.

I wouldn't deny her anything.

I'd rather die.

* * *

Edward's POV

It was lunch, thank goodness for that. I would finally get to see Bella again, and for the first time in a long while I wouldn't have to listen to the thoughts of my brothers and sisters as they thought of what they wanted to do with each other when they got home. Needless to say it gets tiresome after a while, not to mention entirely gross. But today Bella was here and all of that would change. Already I could tell that my whole family was engrossed with her, thinking of nothing but her and of course answering questions in class. What they couldn't fathom was where I'd been with her yesterday, and why I'd been so happy when I had eventually come back. Of course Alice was bouncing off the walls, but that wasn't new. Anytime anything or anybody interested her she would be like this, what is new is that she is blocking her mind from me.

We all took our respective seats at the table, Rosalie sitting across from Emmett, Alice sitting next to Rosalie and across from Jasper, and I sat next to Jasper just like always. The only difference was that Bella would hopefully join us for lunch and sit across from me.

I smelt her before I saw her. That captivating smell, like lavender... or freesia. It was absolutely mouthwatering. She walked in and I beckoned to her, indicating the seat next to Alice, and her eyes widened in… I couldn't tell, Joy? Apprehension? How annoying it was that I couldn't just read her mind.

* * *

Alice's POV

I was so excited! Jazz told me all about Bella's emotions and from what I'd seen of their future, if they kept on this path, they would end up together, happily in love and Edward would no longer be alone! The only slight complication was the small matter of Bella being destroyed at the hands of the Volturi. Sure, I would have told Edward about this sooner, but ever time I thought about doing it, the vision with Bella being destroyed vanished, only so did the one with Edward and her in love. This was the trickiest situation I had ever been placed in.

I had to wait for exactly the right moment to tell Edward and Bella about their combined future, and Bella's own personal fate, so they could do everything in their power to stop Bella being killed, and share a lifetime of happiness. One wrong move and both of them could disappear or both of them could become shocking reality.

This is why I have closed my mind to Edward Cullen. Mind-reader and over-reactor extraordinaire.

Bella walked over to us, a tray of food in her hand. We all had to keep up pretences, but none of us actually ate the food, that would have been horrible, and to endure that everyday would have been certain torture and most certainly more than we could bear. She was so lithe and graceful and stunningly beautiful that I couldn't help another wave of excitement roll through me at their future happiness. Jazz looked at me strangely and I decided to reign my joy in, just a little. I didn't want my husband overloading in here did I? Of course not.

Bella sat next to me and I greeted her warmly, sure that we would become the best of friends. I had of course also seen this happening.

"Hi Bella, how are you? You know we really should go shopping sometime. I can see that you'll be around us a lot more; it would be good to get to know one another!" I sighed in contentment, I already knew what her answer would be, I just hope she knew as well.

Sill Alice, of course she knows! I chided myself, which surprised me; I don't do that a lot.

She agreed, if a little timidly, and I left her to talk to Edward, I turned back to Jazz and we shared a secret smile. I could see Emmett and Rosalie greeting Bella, and for once Rosalie was actually being nice! I thought I'd go into shock. Rosalie, liking Bella! Preposterous, or so I had thought. Apparently not though, as Rosalie just asked if she could accompany us shopping. I was beyond disbelief at this point, and I felt a wave of calm envelope me. I thanked Jazz silently.

He always knew how to make me feel better.

* * *

Bella's POV

Edward's face was absolutely captivating. We talked about nonsensical rubbish, until the ball for the next lesson went. I got up and said goodbye to Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and walked over to building 3 in which I had Biology. What I didn't expect to find was Edward sitting in the seat next to mine. He gave me a bemused look as I walked in and started explaining.

"I ditched school after lunch yesterday, I got a little too thirsty," he grinned sheepishly at me and leaned in towards me, his hand cupping his face as he spoke. "I suppose we would have gotten to know each other better by now if I hadn't, but you can't change the past. I was wondering if you would like to work on your shielding after school, I can't tell you how much it's intriguing me."

My dead heart fluttered.

Yes you heard right, it fluttered.

I can't believe it, that one vampire could have this effect on me, to make me feel like I had a heart again, after all those dark years without it.

"If you don't mind telling me, I would be intrigued to know how you were changed," he smiled at me crookedly, dazzling me for the second time in as many seconds.

"Well, I was living here in Forks, funnily enough, and I was friends with a boy, his name was Jacob, and he was a werewolf-" I saw Edward stiffen as I made the comment, but I let it pass, I knew that there was a lot of animosity between werewolves and vampires "-and there were these vampires, they came to Forks one day, just passing through. But I always used to like wandering in the woods behind my house, for comfort and tranquility, you know? And they smelt me, and bit me. They didn't kill me though, Jacob saved me. I would have died if it hadn't been for him. But we couldn't be friends, I was now a vampire, and I think it just about broke his heart. But then they came back for me, a year and a half after I'd been changed. I have always had impeccable self-control, you mightn't believe me but as soon as I was reborn and I opened my eyes, my father was standing over me, his arms wrapped around me, and he smelled so good, but I didn't bite him, and ever since then I have never been as most newborns, crazed and lusting after everyone's blood, never. But they came for me, and I wasn't a newborn anymore so I didn't have the strength necessary to fight them off. They-" I started to choke up on the memory, and I could see Edward was about to stop me going on, but I wanted, no needed to tell him. I hadn't shared this with anyone, and it just seemed like the time, and it felt so right with him "-they took me off to Volterra, and Aro interrogated me, this was when I learned I could shield my mind, even when Jane tried to hurt me, it didn't work because my mind was blocked. Of course they were intrigued, they wanted me to join them, I felt threatened for the first time in my very short existence, and I accepted, if somewhat guardedly. I was put trough endless regimes, how to control and direct my power, how to increase my power into an offensive ability, and how to start up a shield out of nowhere whilst being attacked by Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec and Chelsea. They're all a lot stronger than I was and in the end I always slipped up, one of them would get through and pin me down. I developed a way to shield my mind and create one surrounding me, to repulse attackers, if Jane was the one to get through my shield, I always saw the evil glint of malicious pleasure when even for just a second, she could use her power on me. I started slipping up when I chose, so that others would get through and not her. I got bored of the lifestyle I was leading, and left. Not once did I drink humans' blood, not once did I cry out when Jane tortured me, and not once did I beg Aro's forgiveness when he found out I had given up, even after he had me tortured. But I'm here, and I'm… happy and I've met you and your family. Did you know you're the first vampires I've come into contact with in twenty years? No, I suppose you didn't, but it's still nice to have someone to talk to. It feels really good to have someone else know about this Edward, thank you for being here, for me."

I'll admit it freely now, I was scared stiff. When I finally managed to look up into Edward's eyes, to meet his gaze, he was looking at me so intently with such a look of torture on his face, I would have cried if I could. And then that pain solidified, turned his eyes black, coal black, and he looked like he would happily rip open the whole world to kill the Volturi, that I was quivering back in my seat, and a muffled whimper escaped my lips. It wouldn't have been enough for anyone else to hear, but Edward noticed it and gave himself a reproving mental slap on the head and looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" I just nodded, to scared to deny it, to scared to speak, and he looked just as sad as he did at first "I'm sorry Bella, but hearing that they did all those horrible things… to you it just made me… upset and … furious and… Bella I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?" He looked so remorseful, so bashful, and so beautiful; I very nearly melted like putty into his arms. Nearly, but not quite.

"Of course I forgive you, how could I not? You helped me, I'm already being sewn together, just by you listening to me, and for that you have my eternal gratitude," I hugged him then, not able to restrain myself from touching him, even in the briefest manner, any longer. I already felt complete. I had a coven of vampires that seemed to accept me. Edward, someone I felt I could share anything with, and I was finally healing. After all this time I'd only been waiting for Edward.

Finally healing.

* * *

Hey, hope you enjoyed and hope it wasn't too much of a cliffie.

Thanks to mkabalt, twifanatic, piece-of-cake13, arbitrarygirl, Bella's-Choice, bigbrock95, Volturi-guard-ridge, vampiregirl1654, stacygirl, imabwrighter, Dede13, Ashleyrc, viovio and angietokki for adding this story to their story alert lists.

Thanks to Amber Quible and Maryanna Clarisse Darci for adding me to their favourite author/story lists.

And finally thanks to Amber Quible and eclipse4ever for reviewing my story, it means a lot!

Hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow, or if not the day after. I'm on half term so I'll be posting a lot at the moment. Bear with me when I go back to school.

Thank you for reading, and please continue to read!

EdwardMyDarkAngel.


	7. Chapter 6

Another shortie, sorry. I really have to write down where exactly this story is going. I have it all in my head but I keep forgetting things. Anywho, here it is. I hope to have a longer one up by tomorrow. Had a lot of housework and cooking to do today, that's why it's so short. Enjoy!

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Edward's POV

Poor Bella, the pain, the horror she must have had to endure, and the Volturi were the ones who inflicted it on her. How horrible it would have been, to be scared of being tortured just because you couldn't help how your power worked? I felt anguished, tortured even, that this angel would have had to go through such vile things. And then I became angry, very angry.

The Volturi were sick, I mean incredibly so. I couldn't tell you how much I wanted to rip each of them to shreds right now. I felt an all consuming hatred flare within me at Bella's words, but it slowly started to diminish, she was healing, and she was more than happy we were here. But it all suddenly ebbed when she shrank away from me, a look of pure fear raging on her face, but I felt confused. Why was she so scared all of a sudden? Then she let out a low whimper and I realised it was me, I did that, I inspired her fear. Not once had she sounded fearful about the Volturi and here I was, making her more scared then she had been in front of them. I disgust myself, I really do.

"I didn't scare you, did I?" she just nodded, she looked to scared to deny it, to scared to speak, and I felt just as sad as I did at first "I'm sorry Bella, but hearing that they did all those horrible things… to you it just made me… upset and … furious and… Bella I'm sorry, will you please forgive me?" I felt horrid; I wanted so much to hug her and tell her everything would be all right, but I daren't. What if she was too scared of me?

"Of course I forgive you, how could I not? You helped me. I'm already being sewn together, just by you listening to me, and for that you have my eternal gratitude," She hugged me then and I couldn't resist running a hand up and down her spine and smelling her hair. Such a beautiful woman and that wasn't even the half of her beauty, it was almost insulting to call her beautiful but I didn't have a better word, so beautiful Bella would have to do. My beautiful Bella would have sounded even better, but she wasn't, not yet at least.

She shuddered and I wondered if she was cold. _Cold you idiot she's a vampire for crying out loud, she doesn't get cold! _I resisted the urge to scowl at myself and instead released her before we drew too much attention to ourselves. The teacher started the second part in our lecture on the human anatomy. I had missed the first half, but I could pretty much recite the whole human anatomy by heart. Instead I turned to stare at the beautiful, no divine – I finally found a better word – creature next to me, and watched her hair being blown gently backwards by the fan.

Again I was hit by the mouthwatering scent that was unique to her. I wondered if I could ever get enough of it. Freesias were officially my new favourite flower.

_Edward! What exactly do you think would happen if Jasper or Emmett caught you thinking that?! _Shuddering I returned to watching the clock. Watching the seconds slowly tick by.

I suddenly realized that she hadn't said if she would like to continue working on her power after school, and I was itching to ask her if she did, but the classroom was deathly silent apart from our teacher droning on, so even if I talked in vampire whispers we would still be heard. Drat it.

I squirmed as the clock seemed to drag by for hours, instead of a single hour. Finally the bell rang and I hopped off my chair and grabbed both mine and Bella's bags. I spun around to face Bella and she made a face and made to snatch back her bag. Of course she had to move at human speed so as not to arouse suspicion, but that just made it even easier. I led her out the door, over to where I had parked my precious Volvo, and put both our bags in the backseat.

"I was wondering if you would care to ditch the last lesson with me," I smiled crookedly, but it faltered when Bella gave me a look that would make a plant whither. I started to think I had taken things too far too soon when a mischievous grin spread over her face.

"Well I could, but then my parents would be called, because I missed the last lesson. I don't have any parents so I would be handed over to the police, of course they wouldn't catch me but still, so this would all have to be _very_ worth my while," I dreaded to see where this conversation would lead next.

"I have a few . . . **conditions **that I would like to make. Number one, I get to drive. Number 2, we do at least one thing that I choose, which you have to agree to. And finally Number 3, I . . . would really like to get to know your family a bit better, would you help me do that?" All the confidence, arrogance even, that she had used at the beginning of her speech had all but evaporated and I suddenly grasped that she was self-conscious and really wanted to meet my family, properly, not just the passing greeting that had happened before. It thrilled me that she wanted to get to know the people I most loved in this world, and I was unimaginably happy that she had asked me to help. I contemplated her moving in with us when the time was right of course, she couldn't live on her own for all eternity, and this way she'd always have someone to protect her and someone who she could talk to.

"I would love to help you get to know my family," I said this with genuine feeling and continued onto her other conditions, my voice turning acidic "Of course, driving my car, I never let anyone else drive my car, but for you I'll make an exception," I touched the tip of her nose as I said this and quickly withdrew my finger, she looked like she was about to snap it off, and I was rather fond of that particular finger "And as for doing something that you wanted to do, I had already planned on doing that so by all means I agree to your conditions. I do, of course have a few to make myself."

"Of course," she responded dryly.

"Number one, we get to do one thing I would like to do, which you can't object to. Number 2, I drive us back. Number 3, I'd like to take you somewhere special, but we would have to run," I reviewed my conditions carefully and didn't think she would find any fault in them.

"Fine but since my condition to drive has somewhat had its value halved, I would like to make another condition," I nodded my head weakly, afraid of what would come next "I'd like a race, to see which one of us is the faster vampire.

I stared at her dumbstruck. This was her final condition. I would surely win, I hadn't gone my fastest yesterday and I was confident in my ability to out pace her.

"Fine, we can race back to the car, once we have been to the place I want to take you," this was all too easy.

"Fine," she agreed and held out her hand to me, expecting something. I was stumped.

I guess it showed "The keys, please."

I handed over the keys and we sped away into the forest, obviously following the roads, even my perfect car couldn't go off road for very long at this speed.

I settled back and enjoyed the ride. This was possibly one of the happiest and carefree days of my existence.

* * *

Thanks to everyone that has continued to read my fanfiction and special thanks to:

Tanya Dinocrisis01, TwilightFreakazoid and call me for putting me on their story alert.

TwilightFreakazoid, shadowXxxnightfoxx for adding this fanfiction to their favourite stories.

Ashleyrc for reviewing.

And finally to twilightchick10101 for adding me to their author and story alert list, favourite story and favourite author list, and for reviewing. It really heartened me to see that one person had done all they could on . It meant so much.

Thank you all, once again.

EdwardMyDarkAngel.


	8. Chapter 7

I concede defeat. It's easier for me to write shorter chapters, so I will try to put up as many short chapters as I can as quickly as I can! I know I say it nearly everytime but... Enjoy!

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Bella's POV

It was exhilarating at the very least to drive so fast in Edward's Volvo. It had been precisely fifty three years since I had had a car, and even then it had been a crummy red truck. Don't get me wrong, I had loved it at the time, but just the thought of it now made me shudder. That thing had been a moving death-trap and I hadn't even noticed.

Of course I knew exactly what I wanted to do for the rest of the day, the question is would Edward? I knew he didn't have a choice in the matter, but it still bothered me to make him do something he might not want to do. I stopped the car and pulled the keys out of the ignition. I was about to get out of the car when I found Edward already outside my door, holding out a hand to help me out of the car. I mean it was flattering sure, but this could get a little bit annoying after a while. I mean I wasn't as fragile as a glass vase for goodness sakes.

I stepped gingerly out of the car, not really needing his support, but feeling that it would be rude to decline it, and waltzed off into the forest. I could feel Edward travelling just behind me and I started to run. Vampire speed of course, but this wasn't the race, not yet. I came to a secluded clearing and I told him what I wanted him to do.

"Attack me please."

He stared at me absolutely dumbfounded, and I felt sorry for him. It must be hard to come across a person whose mind you couldn't read when you were so obviously used to relying on it.

"I'd like to try and extend my power, if that's all right? But I wanted to try and get a shield up whilst you were attacking me. There are so many things I've wanted to try like seeing if I could use my shield not to encase myself but encase my attackers, leave them in a small dome on the floor and make a run for it, or fight off the others if there were any. It would be so useful," I thought through the endless possibilities if I could control my power properly. It would be amazing to have such abilities and be able to use them to my advantage; I smiled euphoric at the thought.

He looked like I'd kicked him, I mean he can't feel that bad about attacking me, can he? It must be that he really doesn't want to help me; he was only being polite before.

I started to tell him we could do something else, but he insisted on helping me with my power. Well, that's my theory out the window!

Suddenly he lunged at me and I squealed like a little girl and covered my face with my hands.

What I didn't expect was exactly what happened. Instead of being thrown to the floor by Edward, I heard a colossal bang and looked up to see what looked like a brick wall in front of me. It stretched all the way over my head, in a dome but it wasn't made of bricks. It was, however, completely black. I was standing inside a dome, blacked out from the outside world, and I hadn't intentionally put it up!

Yes!

Edward on the other hand wasn't so happy. I could hear him stalking around outside the dome and growling loudly.

"Edward could you try attacking the . . . the dome? Please," I couldn't hear if he had heard me, but then I heard him collide with the dome. I don't think he even hit it, it didn't flex under his weight as it would normally, but I could hear him crashing into trees and struggling to stand up. The funny thing was that I didn't even have to put any effort into maintaining my shield so my mind was free to wander. With my mind I flicked the shield out and found a tree near the edge of the clearing. I didn't want to break the tree but I wanted to see if I could choose what came and went from my shield. I heard branches snapping, so I made the shield softer and allowed, willed the shield to encompass the tree.

After about a minute or two the whole of the tree was inside my shield.

I laughed jubilantly and dropped my shield, but I could feel it around my mind now, so much more clearly than I used to. I turned to face Edward who looked stunned and asked:

"What?!"

Edward's POV

I didn't think I had ever seen anything so strong that had been conjured from someone's mind. I mean it was immense, and I couldn't even touch it. I lunged and got within about three foot and it just pushed me back. I marvelled at how she was able to control it.

Then it started to flex and roll and it went towards a tree I was standing near. It didn't stop and soon enough I heard the branches snapping. But then it stopped, waited, readjusted and encompassed the tree. The whole tree!

I heard her laugh from inside her dome and then it all collapsed. She looked at me seriously for a few seconds and then asked me in the most perfect English:

"What?!"

I nearly burst out laughing.

"All right then, I think, and I could be wrong of course but I rarely am, I think that you just managed to control your shield," I looked at her jubilantly triumphant face and I couldn't resist a smile of my own, it was infectious.

I ran over to her and scooped her up as gently as I could and threw her onto my back and before she had time to protest I was speeding off into the forest.

We reached our destination in about four minutes, and I stepped into the meadow I had always called my own, even though I didn't own it. It was even prettier than I remembered it, whether that had to do with the company I was in or not I didn't know.

I gently lifted her off my back to cradle her quickly in my arms and then I put her feet firmly on the ground.

She stared at me with . . . I don't know what it was, but I'd never seen it in her eyes before. How I do wish I were Jasper at these moments.

And then she wrapped her arms around my neck and tiptoed until her face was nearly level with mine, before pulling my head down towards hers and kissing me lightly on the lips.

* * *

As always this area will be dedicated to thanks, and if any of you ever have any questions I will happily answer them here.

Thanks to: tia-wright for adding this fanfiction to your story alert list and me to your favourite author list.

To Amber Quible for adding this fanfiction to your story alert list and story alert list and for reviewing again.

To twilightchick10101 for reviewing again.

And finally to Leon McFrenchington for adding this fanfiction to your favourite story list. By the way I LOVE your name!

Thanks again all who continue to read!

EdwardMyDarkAngel


	9. Chapter 8

Hey! Two chapters in one day, I'm on a roll!! And some news that may shock you, I officially have a number one fan, I know -sigh- it's amazing. Moving on though, once again I hope you enjoy!

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe what I was doing, kissing Edward Cullen. Don't get me wrong, I was enjoying it, but I didn't want Edward to feel uncomfortable with my obsession over him. I pulled away quickly and tried to apologise.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, especially when I didn't know how you would feel and I'm sorry, it won't happen again," I finished and stared into his topaz eyes and wondered at their depth.

"There's absolutely nothing to be sorry for," and his lips crashed back down onto mine. I forgot to breathe, not that I needed to but still, and his hands came up to twine in my hair. One hand went down to the small of my back and he lifted me up to him, crushing himself against me.

His mouth moved against mine and I felt. . . I don't know how to describe it, whole. For a little while I just lost myself in Edward and I felt complete, like I couldn't ask for anything else in the world.

All too soon for my liking he pulled away and I felt empty. A small whimper escaped me and it was so quiet I didn't think even Edward would hear it. Apparently I was wrong and he chuckled darkly, still crushing me to him.

"This place is beautiful by the way," I said conventionally, trying to quickly change the subject.

He obviously realised what I was trying to do though, so that didn't work either. "Well yes, but it would be nothing without that whimper. I would say that about summed up the entire meadow, don't you?"

I scowled, but he continued to tease me. "You can't function without me can you, dear Bella? I even have to hold you upright!" As he said this I tried to squirm free, but he wouldn't let me. I considered ripping his arm off and making him let me go, but I thought that might spoil the mood.

He chuckled again and I melted, well what was left of me that wasn't yet melted did, and I just contented myself with running my hands through his perfect bronze hair.

Edward carried me into the middle of the meadow and sat down, with me positioned on his lap. His arms curled protectively around me and I sighed in contentment.

I was quite happy to sit there for eternity, but Edward seemed to have other plans. He decided it would be fun to interrogate me about my life.

"What is your favourite colour" and "Which book do you enjoy reading the most" or "What are your favourite flowers" were just some of the many questions he asked me. I answered as truthfully as I could, sensing that this must be important to him. His hand ran up and down my back at odd intervals causing me to shudder and gasp, all to his obvious amusement.

In turn I asked what his answer would have been to the same questions, even venturing a few questions of my own. It was surprising how much we had in common. We even listened to Clair de Lune to calm ourselves down, and we were both musical, though I hadn't played for a few years for a lack of piano.

A few hours after the sun set, Edward thought he should head back to his family. I agreed, and made to go to my own home, but instead got myself an invitation to the Cullen house. Of course I couldn't resist, their house was just too charming, that and Edward ended up begging and pouting and I was laughing so hard he just picked me up and ran me all the way back to his house, so in the end I really didn't get a say in it. He put me down and we walked across his lawn to the house.

"Captain Prude is home!" A huge voice bellowed from the house.

"Eddiekins, you actually managed to invite a girl home, good going!" It was the same voice and I chuckled while Edward scowled next to me.

"Aw well Eddie, at least she has a sense of humour." This voice was different and I recognised it.

"Jasper?" I asked out of curiosity and Edward just nodded sharply.

"And Emmett," he added as almost an afterthought.

I stopped before we reached the house and turned to Edward. He in turn moved to face me and I stage whispered "You won't tell them about what we did will you?" I bit my lip nervously "I'm not sure I'm comfortable discussing _**it **_with your family." I earned an enormous choke from somewhere in the woods and sent a huge wave of lust rolling at Jasper. I winked at Edward and mouthed –I hope this gives them something to talk about instead- and smiled shyly. I heard a few pieces of furniture being broken and what I could only guess was Alice's voice:

"Jasper I'm not in the mood right now, go drool over Bella," I giggled, it had worked! I never thought you could lie to an empath.

Edward, realising the commotion I had caused, probably from Jaspers thoughts and Emmett's smiled wickedly at me.

"I never knew you could be dangerous, but thanks," and with that he led me into the white house.

Edward's POV

She was completely amazing. I mean I thought it was impossible to fool an empath yet she did it. Jaspers still trying to dislodge the lust she sent his way and he's having no luck convincing Alice.

And Emmett, he entered the house about a minute after we did and just collapsed into the couch and hasn't said a word since. Of course I can hear exactly what he's thinking but I'm not going to deny what Bella said. We did something, we kissed, but that's not the conclusion his mind came to.

_Captain Prude, no longer a Prude?_

_No she was just joking._

_Right?_

_Yep, definitely joking._

_Although she is sitting on his lap and they've known each other for what, a day?_

I was waiting for Esme to walk through the house, she was obviously taking her time and I didn't want to rush her. However she could obviously smell Bella and she quickened her pace and soon I could see her walking down the corridor towards us.

She stepped into the room and went straight over to Bella.

"Hello dear, I must congratulate you on how well you already have the boys wound up. It really is an amazing feat, you must teach me how to do it sometime," at this Bella laughed and Esme joined her.

A comfortable few hours passed and everyone joined us. They all got to know Bella a lot better and I think she felt happy that they were all talking to her.

She decided it really was time for her to head home and I said I'd accompany her; I had to pick up my car anyway.

When we had walked out of earshot of she turned to me and enquired after our race.

I accepted jubilantly, of course I was going to win, but I would slow down so I would only win by a small margin.

We crouched down and counted down in our heads. 3… 2… 1… Go!

And we ran through the forest, I loved that she ran next to me, not behind as all my family would at this point. I increased my speed by about ten miles an hour and she increased hers by twenty. I obviously didn't need to hold back.

We both upped our speed and I could smell my car getting closer. I was nearly running at my fastest and she looked like she was straining to keep up with me. I put on a last burst of speed and got to my car. Only trouble was that Bella had beaten me. I can't believe she can run faster than me!

"It was luck," she had obviously seen the look on my face.

Luck! She would need it for next time.

* * *

Once again my thanks go to:

Jewel Ribbon, ameliajane90 and blackwolvescoven for putting this fanfiction in their favourite story lists.

Kristenc812 for adding this fanfiction to your story alery list.

macnbvegas for adding me to your favourite author list.

And finally to twilightchick10101 and blackwolvescoven for reviewing.

Please continue to read and review.

EdwardMyDarkAngel.


	10. Chapter 9

All right, I now know where my story is going!! I would have done chapters from the three months that passed but it would have been very boring and the same as the last few. I do have a few surprises in store, and hopefully some attempts at humour will be made!!

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Bella's POV

I can't believe it's been three months. Three amazing months since I met the Cullen's. Three amazing months since Edward came into my life.

We, Edward and I you; hardly said our names separately anymore, it was always Edward and Bella, or Bella and Edward. We were walking down the immense drive towards the Cullen's house and I had been told that all of them had a surprise waiting for me, and for once I actually wanted to know what the surprise was. Normally I don't care about them that much but this time I couldn't wait.

We entered the house, hand in hand and everyone was gathered in the living room to greet us. We sat down and Carlisle stood up to begin speaking.

"Well Bella, we've gotten to know you rather well over these past three months, and we hope you have grown to know us with the same amount of intimacy. It is always a pleasure having you here and we would be most definitely pained if you were to ever leave us, or we you. So we feel, therefore, that it is only fitting to ask you to join our household, from now until you feel it is time for you to leave. Of course we respect that you may not want to, but if you did we would be happy for you to stay with us for eternity." Carlisle finished his speech and sat down.

Esme stood up then and continued, "Now dear, don't think we're pressuring you into something you don't want to do. We would be quite happy for you to live with us, and we would also be quite happy if you said you needed time to think about it, or that you wanted your own space. We would of course accept that, but you could always be a part of our coven, just living a little while away from us. You could keep your house in Fork's but we would be here to help you with anything you needed, protection, money, anything you needed." Esme sat down next to Carlisle and I looked around the others. They were all nodding and Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat so hard, that she was probably going to break the chair if she wasn't careful.

I looked at Edward but his face was set in his calm and cool façade. But I knew Edward better by now; it was a bonus of not having to sleep. I knew what he was thinking. The light pressure on my hand, the way his eyes were gazing right into my eyes, he wanted me to come and live with them. He really wanted it!

I stood up and looked around the room, not giving anything away with my face. Alice of course already knew the answer and I tried to keep my emotions under control, Jasper probably had enough excitement from Alice, he didn't need any extra from me. "For me to come and live with you, you don't know what you're asking. It's too much. . . I'm a terrible person to live with, I'd probably end up driving you away from me, especially Emmett," I winked over at him and he grumbled something about not really believing me, just playing along. I looked at Edward and I could see the slight, almost non-existent flicker of pain in his eyes. "You're doing me such an honour, and giving me such a privilege I can't do anything but accept, you could always kick me out if I get too much. I would love to, no that's not right, be honoured to live here with you," and with that Alice jumped on top of me from the sofa. I was thrown backwards and I very nearly hit the wall, however I flipped both myself and Alice upright and tried to manoeuvre away from the wall. I did it but only just.

"Sorry, I think I nearly broke your wall," I said sheepishly and Esme just burst out laughing, I joined in a couple of seconds after, and I felt better than I had in years.

After I had hugged everybody and laughed at a few jokes at my expense, I turned to Edward. He held out his hand and I took it and we walked out of the house, and down the drive.

"I'm really happy you'll be staying with us, I wasn't sure you would accept," he turned to look at me and gave me his crooked smile, but there was something different, he had a twinkle in his eye and it took my breath away.

"It's my pleasure, when am I meant to move in?" I didn't know if I could bear to wait.

"Well, I think Esme already has your room ready, so you could move in now if you wanted?" It came out as a question.

"I'd love to, would you come with me, I have some stuff I need to pick up, and I can move the rest of it tomorrow."

"I'd love to," and he picked me up and ran with me slung over his back. I giggled, it was nice to feel like someone was always trying to do whatever they could for you, and it was a new feeling.

We reached my house and he never put me down. He walked into the house, and walked round the rooms. He asked me what I wanted to take now, and I asked him if I could eventually bring all of my belongings to his house. Our house he reminded me, and yes, that was the general plan. So I told him we could take all my stuff in two trips if we each carried a few boxes, and he said that I wouldn't be carrying anything, I should pack it up and he'd carry it back while I packed the next load of boxes. I tried to protest but he wouldn't listen

"Remember I never got to do something I wanted to without you arguing, so this is it," and I had nothing to say to that. He was right; three months ago I had practised my shield and driven there, and got my race and got to know his family. He however had taken me to the meadow and driven me back.

I started packing all my stuff into boxes and about two of them were full of music, and another two just full of books. Edward came and went and soon the last load of boxes was packed. The apartment looked bare, and I stepped into my bedroom for one last look at all that I had done. I was waiting for Edward to come back and then we could leave. He had already taken the couch that I loved dearly, although I told him I didn't need it, and he insisted on taking it, saying that I should have it anyway.

I heard the front door creak open, but it was just Edward so I went on staring at my room, until a chilling voice made me whip myself around to face her.

"Long time no see, Bella," she said.

"I could say the same for you, Jane," and there she stood, all of the worst memories I had from my years with the Volturi came rushing back, but I suppressed them, I could deal with them later. I just hoped that Edward didn't come in anytime soon.

"What do you want Jane?" I glared at her and she just smiled.

"Aro sent me," she answered simply, but that's not what I wanted to know.

"What did he send you for, Jane?" I asked as bluntly as I could, already tired of her games.

"He sent me for you, dear Bella," and she laughed maliciously.

* * *

Thanks go to alison94 for reviewing.

And thanks to melstewarthm for adding this fanfiction to your favourite story list, story alert and for reviewing!

Continue to read, thank you.

EdwardMyDarkAngel.


	11. Chapter 10

Damn that Jane coming in and ruining everything, why did this stupid author have to add her to the story!! Ugh I'm so mad!

Oh wait, it's my story!! Well, I can see the benefits of a little conflict, can't you? Just trying to keep you poised on the edge of your seats.

And to quote a review this fanfiction got "Edward is -not- going to be happy."

EdwardMyDarkAngel (is extrememly angry when mad)

* * *

Bella's POV

Well as if that wasn't obvious, I mean really. What else would she be doing here?

"I suggest you leave Jane, I don't intend to return to Volterra and you can't make me. You of all people should remember that. I'm sorry you wasted a journey but you needn't wait for my decision, the answers no," I hope I sounded more confident than I felt.

"Aro proposes a deal, you don't have to come back to Volterra and join the Volturi in exchange for information on the Cullen's, it's your life or theirs," she smiled triumphantly.

"Now this I will need to think about, Jane give me a while to think, that's the least you can do," I already felt dead again, what sort of a choice is it to choose between your life and the lives of the ones you love? There isn't a choice, I just wanted some time to say goodbye.

"No you make your choice now or I'll come and rip it out of you, limb by limb,"

"That's if you can get to me Jane," and she just laughed.

"You know I'll be able to break through your shield eventually, dear Bella," and she lunged.

But I was ready and I threw up my shield and she screeched as she flew back across the apartment.

"I want time Jane; I'm not saying no, I just need time!" I stressed every word so that even her small brain would be able to understand.

"Fine Bella, you get until next Friday, and no later. I'll be here at sunset, don't be late," and with that she left, or I think she did, but I wasn't taking any chances.

"Bella?" his velvety voice immediately calmed me and I asked one simple question:

"Is she still there?"

"Is who here, Bella are you all right?"

I sank to the floor and dropped my shield, and Edward rushed over to me and picked me up and cradled me against his chest.

"Bella what's wrong?" The concern in his voice was evident, but I couldn't speak, so I just leaned against him and dry sobbed.

I couldn't stop myself; I actually couldn't stop however much I wanted to. I just kept sobbing and his arms around me tightened.

"Ssh, Bella it'll be all right, ssh, please calm down. Please stop crying." I looked into his topaz eyes and stopped. I don't know how he did it but just looking into his eyes reassured me instantly.

"Who was here Bella?"

"Jane," and I felt he stiffen as he heard me.

"What did she want?"

"Me," and his eyes turned the blackest I'd ever seen them. With his reaction to that simple statement there was no way I was going to tell him that I would willingly give myself up to protect his family, he'd probably have Emmett stand guard over me until I conceded defeat.

"She'll never hurt you Bella, do you understand that, I'll never let her anywhere near you. I love you too much to have her touch you. Do you understand?" He sounded so . . . determined.

"I love you too Edward," I said simply.

_I love you but I'm about to sacrifice myself for you, please don't get upset._

He slung me on his back and picked up the last box. He rushed back home, and put me in the living room. He was back a second later, after having put the box in my room.

"Could everyone please come here, we have a problem," and I looked up to see six very curious pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Jane has come here for Bella, I propose I go rip her to shreds and Bella stays here. Any objections? None? Good," and with that he shot out of the door, and to his doom.

* * *

I would do the thanks, but I'm not. I'm going to do them in BIG chunks, so that I can appriciate just how many people have actually read this fanfiction. But it has 19 reviews, so I'm VERY happy. I never got what reviews could do for an author, but they actually really help. Thanks again!

EdwardMyDarkAngel


	12. Chapter 11

Okay so nothing really happens in this chapter, you just find out a lot of future events with Alice's visions. Hope you enjoy.

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Emmett's POV

We all just stood there, shell shocked. I mean we all knew Edward could be over-protective and exaggerate everything until a stink bomb sounded like nuclear war, but we were still surprised, he really must love Bella.

I mean REALLY love Bella if he was going to risk himself when we hadn't even tried to negotiate. He wouldn't do that for just anyone, I doubt he'd even do it for any of us, without tiring a peaceful option out.

I'm the one who loves a fight, and I didn't think it was time. That's saying something.

It had only been a couple of seconds since Edward had left and that's all it took for Bella to break us all out of our revere.

A bloodcurdling scream filled the air and we all had to cover our ears. Vampire screams hurt!

"Edward!" and she was off like a bat out of hell, presumably to go after Edward.

And then everything came crashing down on us. Edward was off to fight Jane. He would definitely win in a fair fight, but with Jane's gift he was toast. Bella had run off after him. Jasper was trying not to cry out in pain, holding his arms around his middle like he was about to fall apart. And then Alice collapsed.

Alice's POV

Edward had left. Bella had left. My Jazz was lying in a ball of pain on the floor and all I could do was stand here!

And that's when the biggest vision of my life hit me. I collapsed.

_Jane stood in a clearing staring up at the moon, a corpse lying at her feet, a trickle of blood running from the corner of her mouth to her chin and dripping onto the forest floor._

_She turned suddenly and Edward burst into the clearing. He stared at Jane and the anger on his face was easily the scariest thing I have ever seen._

_He lunged at her and fell immediately to the floor, writhing in agony. But he wouldn't scream, he wouldn't give Jane that satisfaction._

_Jane stepped slowly towards Edward and leaned into her crouch a tiny snarl rolling from her mouth._

_And Bella entered not a second later. She saw Edward lying on the floor and fell to her knees beside him. She ran a hand along his face and kissed his cheek. Then she looked at Jane and the look in her eyes made Jane flinch._

_Bella stood up and slipped into her own crouch, a feral snarl ripping from her throat, and Jane's earlier snarl sounded like a kitten purring._

_They both leapt, flying through the air at one another and smashed into each other with a thunderous crash. Jane tried to flip Bella away from Edward, but Bella knew what she wanted to do. She dropped and ducked underneath Jane as she fell, so that Jane wouldn't be able to move her away._

_Bella was obviously stronger and knew all of Jane's tactics and forced Jane backwards towards the tree line. Jane tried to move forwards but Bella wouldn't let her._

"_Wish you hadn't used all your little tricks on me now don't you, Jane dearest?" A vicious smile spread over Bella's face and she moved in for the kill._

"_Ah but Bella, you should have been paying attention to who was coming towards us, poor Edward over there may need some help," and Jane had won._

_Bella turned and Edward was in the arms of not one, but two vampires, thrashing wildly, trying to get free. Demetri and Felix smiled._

"_Missed you sugar," Felix winked at Bella._

_Bella shuddered, but looked resigned._

"_Felix, Demetri," Bella's formal greeting rang out across the clearing._

"_You will follow me," Jane snickered, but Bella still stood still "Or I'll have Demetri and Felix rip Edward apart, _very_ slowly," Bella's shoulders sagged and she followed Jane out of the clearing, Demetri, Felix and Edward following._

And another one came as soon as that one was done.

_There she stood, in front of a seething mass of people in black robes. They were all vampires, looking intently on her as though she were some prize animal they had managed to capture and tame. Yet she stood, head held high, shoulders back, teeth bared, waiting for them to do or say something, anything._

_Then he stepped forward, Aro, in all his regal splendour, and addressed our poor Bella. _

"_You've been keeping us waiting for a while now haven't you, Bella. What do you come here for today, to beg forgiveness, mercy? This is not some game you can just drop out of, you know, Bella. This is life and death, yours and Edward's to be precise," and with that he swooped and brought Bella to the ground in a writhing mass._

_He had six of the guards restrain her and said in his sickly sweet voice "Now Bella, why don't you tell us all you know about the Cullen's?"_

"_Never," Bella replied curtly._

"_Fine then. Demetri, destroy Edward!" But before he had time to move, Bella stopped him._

"_Fine, what do you want?" Bella had lost all of her former courage and a defeated look entered her eyes._

"_We want you to place an accusation against them, anything you want because we want them destroyed. But we can't just go and kill them, what would we tell the others. So you are our cover."_

"_What if instead, I offer to work for you again, and you let the Cullen's and Edward go?"_

"_There's my Bella, always looking for a way to negotiate. Fine, Demetri, show Edward out," Demetri dragged a worn looking Edward out of the room. Edward shared on last glance with Bella._

"_Felix, destroy Bella," an enraged roar came from outside the room, sounding distinctly like Edward but Felix had already started on Bella. And with that came the metallic sound of rock being ripped apart, and when Demetri moved back, Bella was no more._

Ohh I can't resist placing doubt so here goes: "I just killed off at least one main character, or did I?" As I said, I love messing with you! XD

Thanks have to be expressed now. I came on the computer this morning to find out I had not 5, not 10 emails waiting for me but 21!! I am amazed and humbled by your support.

Reviewers: HeavenlyAngel34, Lisha K., twilightchick10101, melstewarthm, bigbrock95, ste11una and Deety Cullen. Thank you, you spurred me on to write another chapter.

Alerters (I have no idea what to call it and this seems to fit, sort of!): HeavenlyAngel34, Lisha K., Super Bitch .x., sunshinemd23, melstewarthm, ste11una and Christy C.

Listers (Again, crappy name I know!): HeavenlyAngel34, Deety Cullen, Lisha K., NightsCalling, apersonk, Kristi B, EllieMay Duncan, melstewarthm, Miryo and bigbrock95.

twilightchick10101: I would love to reassure you as to the safety of the Cullen's and Bella. However even with the scariness of you biting me, which would actually be quite welcome if you turned me into a vampire!, it would be telling! As to whether anyone would be happy, I don't know, there are some people out there who like sad endings, myself included. But will I give you a sad ending? Ah now that would also be telling. I like to keep you guessing.

EdwardMyDarkAngel.

* * *


	13. Chapter 12

Ok, so this chapter is slightly late, and for that I'm sorry but if you had the problem I did (couldn't log on, technical error) then you wouldn't have been able to post chapters either. I'm still sorry it was late, so enjoy now!

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Bella's POV

This place is cold and I'm bored, so lets recap on my life.

So my life was on track. I found a vampire I really love, he seems to know me better than I know myself, and I him. But that all got shattered two nights ago when Jane came for me. I followed Jane out of the clearing, and boarded a plane, sitting next to Edward and not saying a word to each other. Stupid shield, I wish he could read my mind.

We flew to Italy, and they had us run with them to Volterra, the Volturi's home, if that's what you would call it. A black castle stood a little way off from the main square, and that had been our destination. We had waited in the small office with the human, Gianna. Silly human, did she not know she would soon become dinner?

We were called into the circular room where all of the Volturi waited for dinner time. I was impressed with my former self control; I never waited for dinner in here.

Aro looked me over and noticed the protective if slightly possessive arm Edward had wrapped round my waist. He stared at me trying to convey some silent message that I received all too clearly. "What will Alec think?"

Aro then had us moved into the best guestroom he could provide. The dungeon at the bottom of the castle, slightly mouldy and damp, with rats abundant was obviously five star and only reserved for important visitors.

And in there I now sat, curled up on Edward's lap, his arms holding me securely, while I worried over the consequences of my little fight with Jane. How I wish he would say something, or that he could hear my thoughts. Stupid shield always shielding me for peoples mind powers. I wish I could turn it on and off or at least move it out of the way when I didn't need it!

Wait, what if I could move it out of the way, Edward would be able to hear me, maybe we could make a plan without them even knowing that was what we were doing!

I concentrated on the shield I knew surrounded my mind, and I could feel it pulsing. It wanted to expand but I wouldn't let it. Instead I pushed it towards the wall behind me, not in front of me at all so that it was like an x-ray going over my head, but the shield was being forced into the smallest recess of my mind. It was nearly gone, but it wouldn't go any further so I hoped that it would be enough.

_Edward, Edward can you hear me?_

Nothing, he didn't even move an inch. Then again he hasn't since we were left in here and he hasn't moved unless necessary for the past two days. Maybe he was wrapped up in his own thoughts. I tried again.

_Edward, Edward please look at me._

This time some small response, a flicker of confusion crossed his face before he looked up to the door, probably checking if anyone was there.

I laughed in my head of course and tried again.

_Edward silly, I can't believe you don't recognise my voice, who else is in here with you?_

He slowly turned his head to look at me and shot me a quizzical look.

_Who else, silly. I love you._

His eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Again I laughed and showed him his own face.

_Really it is the funniest thing I've ever seen, but I still love you._

He looked so happy and his head immediately went to nuzzle the hollow below my ear. I stifled a giggle and stopped him before all rational thought left my head.

_Edward really, as much as I love you doing that unfortunately now is not the time. We need a way out, and I have an idea. You know my shield well if it can go black surely it can go white, and if it can go white it can go. . . _

Alice's POV

The Volturi had a nice enough place, the old and creepy look was fitting, but I didn't like the place one bit. The décor was tasteful enough but the place reeked of stale beer and fear. I was the only one who knew what had to be done to save my brother Edward. Only I knew Bella's fate.

We were walking towards the main "Office" where we could hear a human breathing, and her heart beating. Did she know she worked for vampires?

We had come to get Edward and Bella back, but only I knew what would happen, and the rest of the family knew I knew. They didn't ask though, sensing instinctively that I shouldn't tell them.

We waited in the office for Gianna to put down the phone. Goodness how long people take over the phone!

She eventually noticed us and hung up, signalling us to sit on the green sofa in front of her. She went to fetch Aro.

Aro walked in a minute later, and smiled widely at the sight of us. He beckoned for us to follow him and I took the lead. I had told Carlisle to let me talk to Aro. He didn't question me.

We walked into what can only be assumed to be Aro's personal chamber. I use the word chamber not room. The walls were all bare and there was one window looking out onto the square. The drapes around the windows were velvet and green, as was the sofa against the far wall, and as was the carpet. I mean really, who has a green velvet carpet.

As if sensing what I thought about his chamber, he turned and said "I'm sorry my room is not more highly decorated, I spend little time here and I do not wish to waste money in furnishing it properly."

I looked stunned, Aro saving money?

"But down to business, I can only wonder at why you are here," he smiled a sickly sweet smile and I tried very hard not to slap him, though the thought was very tempting.

"We're here to bring Edward home, as you well know."

"Edward, I don't know what you're talking about, he's not been here in ohhh, half a century."

"I know he's here, I saw it. Now why don't you let Edward come home with us, and I'll try my very hardest to keep him in line."

"You don't want Bella to come too?"

"I couldn't care less about Bella; she can rot here for all eternity if she wants. I do however care a great deal about Edward and I think it's about time you let him go, don't you?"

"Very well, I will send Edward out to you in a little while, but I get to keep Bella, is that a fair deal?"

"Very," and I turned to see the stunned and slightly repulsed faces of my family. I went over to join them but they just turned away from me like I was the plague. Only Jasper looked at me. He held me tightly in his arms and whispered:

"They'll come around eventually, don't worry. You did what you had to, you saved Edward."

* * *

Ok, again I would only have small thanks to make so I will hold off until the next chapter, or until there are a few more! Thank you all for reading and I hope you continue to do so!

EdwardMyDarkAngel


	14. Chapter 13

Hey, my next chapter. I have started a new story so if you want to have a look at it feel free. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing this!

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Bella's POV

We were dragged along the corridor to the "Dining Room" and stood in front of Aro, Marcus and Caius. They were sitting on thrones and Caius looked like he was about to burst with happiness. He smiled widely at me and I just sneered at him with contempt.

I stood up straight in front of a seething mass of people in black robes. They were all looking intently at me as though I was some prize animal they had managed to capture and tame. Yet I stood, head held high, shoulders back, teeth bared, waiting for them to do or say something, anything.

Then he stepped forward, Aro, in all his regal splendour, and addressed me. I tried my hardest not to flinch away from his sickly sweet voice and instead contented myself with grimacing at him.

"You've been keeping us waiting for a while now haven't you, Bella. What do you come here for today, to beg forgiveness, mercy? This is not some game you can just drop out of, you know, Bella. This is life and death, yours and Edward's to be precise," and with that he swooped on me and brought me to the ground. I struggled to get free but six of his guards restrained me and pinned me from all sides.

He continued in his sickly sweet voice "Now Bella, why don't you tell us all you know about the Cullen's?"

"Never," I replied curtly.

"Fine then. Demetri, destroy Edward!" But before he had time to move I stopped him.

"Fine, what do you want?" I felt defeated and was sure it showed in my eyes.

"We want you to place an accusation against them, anything you want because we want them destroyed. But we can't just go and kill them, what would we tell the others. So you are our cover."

"What if instead, I offer to work for you again, and you let the Cullen's and Edward go?"

"There's my Bella, always looking for a way to negotiate. Fine, Demetri, show Edward out," Demetri dragged a worn looking Edward out of the room. Edward looked at me meaningfully.

"Felix, destroy Bella," I heard Edward's roar from the corridor and allowed myself one grim smile of determination. I saw him leap and I let my shield blow out so quickly it knocked to the ground all six of the guards and pushed them far away.

Then I pulled my shield in and felt it cling to me like a second skin. I shrank back against the wall and felt me awareness shift. I felt the rock, the texture and saw the colour and willed the colour to solidify. I looked out of my shield to see the stunned faces of the Volturi.

"Where is she," I heard Caius hiss.

"Probably already left by now," that was Marcus. I felt a surge of affection; he was the only nice one here even if he did still sound bored.

I snuck round the room until I was at the door. This was the hard bit; I had to change the colour of my shield in order to blend in with my surrounding but I couldn't change it until I was in the doorway but nor could I wait very long to change it.

It saw the colour, pictured it and stepped into the doorway. No one turned around to I stepped backwards into the corridor. I turned and ran; ran after Edward.

I could see Edward up ahead doing his beast to look like he was distraught at my "Death".

I silently passed Edward and I brushed my hand along his face. His eyes lit up but he kept up the act. I walked with him to the others; Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie and Esme were all waiting.

Edward turned to face his family, "They killed Bella," and beckoned everybody to follow him out of the door. He held the door open a little while before he stepped through and this was when I walked through so as not to attract any unwanted attention. Edward followed right behind me as we walked out of Volterra. I still had to keep hidden but it helped that it was night. We managed to walk along the deserted streets and out of the city.

And then we were running, running through the forest, running away from the Volturi, running towards home.

The trees flashed passed us in an unintelligible blur. We passed a heard of deer which scattered as we raced past them. We ran to France and the sun was beginning to show. Alice made us stop and found a secluded hill near the base of the Alps. She sat fluidly and addressed the family.

"You all hate me," she spoke with conviction in her voice but she showed a weak and vulnerable side of herself.

"We don't hate you, we just think what you did was horrible and disgusting. How could you have betrayed Bella like that?" Rosalie spat the words out as if they were poison.

"I didn't, but it was the only way to save Edward, I knew Bella would be fine," she turned to face Edward "You don't hate me do you?"

"Of course not Alice, but is it safe now?" Edward replied with gratitude in his voice.

"Yes, she can come out now."

Edward turned a full circle before his eyes rested on me, or rather the shimmer of block colours my shield was casting.

I dropped my shield and ran over to Edward. I jumped and his arms caught me effortlessly. I curled up against his chest and he cradled me firmly and I heard a few gasps from those around us. But I didn't care; I was with the man I loved, I was alive and I was happy.

"Alice, I'm so sorry," Rosalie chocked out the words.

But Alice didn't mind. She jumped up and hugged Rosalie before turning and smiling at Edward and I.

"I had to save Edward or he would have sacrificed himself for Bella. So while Aro had promised not to hurt Edward, Bella could then escape with her ne found power."

Alice's voice faded into the background as I held onto Edward are traced his face with my hand. Everything was perfect and we were all safe.

"Bella, I found you at last," or maybe we weren't safe after all.

We all turned to regard the vampire who had spoken those words.

Damn Alec.

* * *

Thank you for your continuing support. It means a lot!

EdwardMyDarkAngel


	15. Chapter 14

Some of you thought, and don't ask me how you got this crazy idea, that I was leaving the story as it was. I also got a complaint that it would have been a crappy ending. Well, let me set you straight. As far as I know this story is going to continue for a little while yet. I don't know when it will end; I don't like to plan my chapters. I have posted another story, so please have a look at it if you have any time free! But in the mean time please enjoy the next chapter.

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Alec's POV

Bella. The name revolved in my head and an all consuming desire to see my angel's face surfaced, and an all consuming hatred for that _Edward. _He must have tricked or threatened her into being with him, she loves me after all.

I couldn't believe that two hours ago I had been about to see Bella, but then she had disappeared and probably ran after Edward. His show of affection for her was touching really, I mean the growl was a little OTT but believable none the less. She had obviously thought I didn't love her and she had been scared and ashamed but I did, I really loved her. She would be so happy when I told her I could just imagine her falling to her knees by my feet and begging my forgiveness for her disloyalty. Of course I would forgive her, but not before letting her squirm for a little while. Then we would run off somewhere far away from the Volturi and we would live in a little cottage and Bella would lure unsuspecting humans to our house for me to eat. What a deliciously perfect life.

I flashed past the trees, picking up scents of the Cullen's, but none of my beloved Bella. I was just nearing France and the sun had started to rise so I decided I would turn around and head back to the Volturi when a breeze blew in from the foothills of the Alps and I smelt her. I smelt my Bella.

I ran over to the foot of the hill and I heard the little black haired girl babbling on about how Bella got away from the Volturi but I wasn't interested. I crested the top of the hill and saw my Bella in the arms of _Edward. _I would tear him limb from limb.

"Bella, I found you at last," I smiled at her and turned to glare at _Edward. _"Let her go, _Edward._"

Edward's POV

"Bella, I found you at last," Alec smiled at her and turned to glare at me. "Let her go, _Edward._"

I stared at him, surely he couldn't think that I would give her back to the Volturi after all we had just been through, but then why did he smile?

"No I won't Alec. She's mine as long as she chooses to stay. I nearly lost her; do you think I'd be so willing to give her back so quickly or so easily?" It suddenly dawned on me that he might not be here for the Volturi.

"She's mine, and she always has been. You've been tricking her into liking you but she hasn't fallen for it," a growl sprang from his throat "Give her to me _Cullen._"

I looked down to see Bella looking slightly confused and anxious and I realised that I couldn't keep her here if she didn't want to stay. I really loved her but if she didn't feel the same way there was nothing I could do about it. "Bella, I just want you to be happy; you know that, right?" She nodded, unsure where this was leading. "Well, if Alec will make you happy I'd rather you were happy than with me because you thought I tricked you," I could see her expression turn from mild confusion to complete outrage.

_Edward Cullen, how DARE you let him get to you like that! How DARE you give me up so easily! Do you think I lied when I said I loved you?! Do you think I don't love you?!_

Suddenly so many memories flooded my head as Bella began to relive our quiet moments together. There was the first day I saw her, in the crowd at school. The first time we went to the meadow. Just now on the hill and throughout all of them a love so strong I would have been overwhelmed had my love for her not been as strong.

She leaned into me and her hand went to my face. I looked into her beautiful golden eyes and she looked into mine. She reached up to place her lips lightly to mine and pulled back when Alec started to growl.

"Oh grow up Alec, I never like you. You were like a funny if a slight megalomaniac brother at times. All the flowers you sent to me got put in Jane's room. All the times you tried to kiss me I pulled back. I'm sorry Alec but I don't love you, I love Edward," Bella sounded like she was sad at causing him pain, but there was a strong note to her voice that could not be disobeyed.

Bella loved me, I mean I always knew she loved me but I didn't know how much. Now I knew she loved me just as much as I loved her and I was. . . Overjoyed! I was quite content to just leave it at that and go home.

But Alec had other ideas.

Alec's POV

How DARE he touch her! She's mine!

I growled and both of their heads whipped towards me.

"Oh grow up Alec, I never like you. You were like a funny if a slight megalomaniac brother at times. All the flowers you sent to me got put in Jane's room. All the times you tried to kiss me I pulled back. I'm sorry Alec but I don't love you, I love Edward," she sounded sad, and determined. And then it hit me, I wasn't fighting enough for her, if I could just show her how much I loved her. . . The smug overjoyed look on _Edward's _face didn't help much.

I jumped across the space, closing the distance between _Edward _and myself in mere milliseconds. I had intended to scoop Bella out of _his_ arms and put her out of harms way but _he_ turned away from me and placed Bella on the ground before turning back to me and placing _his_ arms protectively on either side of Bella.

I slammed into _Edward_ a millisecond later and heard a sickening crunch as he snapped my arm. I jumped back and we started to circle each other.

I stepped to the side and _he_ moved exactly when I did. I remembered _he _could read minds, so I tried to not think about what I was going to do next; didn't work. Damn _him._

And then everything changed.

Edward's POV

I could read his mind quite clearly, even though he was trying to confuse me. I could hear Emmett and Jasper whispering advice, Rosalie, Esme and Alice worrying about Bella and me, and Carlisle thinking about the consequences. He thought if I didn't kill Alec and let him go back to the Volturi then we should be allowed to keep Bella. I totally agreed with him. Bella was quiet; she hadn't let her shield down since kissing me.

And then it all changed.

Bella screamed in my head:

_LEFT! MOVE LEFT!_

I dove to the left as Alec focused on Bella. I had left her unprotected.

_Behind him, get behind him._

I circled round him, but he was still concentrating on Bella. I looked into his mind and I saw that he was trying to subdue her with that special power of his. Of course it wouldn't work but he didn't know that. I smashed into his back and it was all over in a matter of seconds. I had him pinned; both of his legs broken but already healing and one of his arms broken. I whispered in his ear:

"Leave Bella alone, go back to the Volturi and stay away from Bella, my family and myself. Now go," and with that I let him up and went to stand next to Bella. He took one last look at Bella and slunk off down the hill. I could see him running towards Italy, and when he was about five miles away his mind faded from my awareness. I nodded to Carlisle and we all turned towards France.

I slung Bella over my back and we all ran to France. She giggled and laughed merrily and we found ourselves at the airport in no time.

We flew home and I ran us to the meadow, Bella on my back again. I sat her down and felt in my pocket for my most prized possession. Bella couldn't be before this on the list because I would never own my angel, and I never wanted to. I wanted her to be as free as she wanted to be, and as happy as she could, for the rest of eternity.

Bella's POV

We were in the meadow. I loved this place; it was so tranquil and beautiful. We'd been so busy over the last few days and I was so scared I'd never get out of that place ever again.

I hoped nothing else would come out and scare me anytime soon.

And then Edward pulled a little box out of his pocket and turned to face me.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. They keep me going. Also to emily374, would this not be a worse ending to the last one? I leave nearly all my chapters on cliff hangers, so until I say the story is finished, it's still going!

Hope you enjoyed it, I'm already half way through writing the next chapter.

EdwardMyDarkAngel


	16. Chapter 15

Hey, so I wanted to see a different side of Edward, a side that isn't normally shown. I don't think you ever really see a vulnerable Edward, or at least not vulnerable by human standards. Let me know what you think and if I went to OOC!

EdwardMyDarkAngel

* * *

Bella's POV

_And then Edward pulled a little box out of his pocket and turned to face me._

"Edward. . ."

"Bella please let me say this. I thought I was going to lose you, not just the once in Volterra, but then when Alex came after you, I thought I'd never see you again. My world has revolved around you since the first day in the clearing, and I know I love you with all my dead heart and non-existent soul. But you've made me believe that even a deplorable monster like me could have a soul, and no soul is more beautiful that yours. Bella, beautiful Bella, sweet beautiful Bella, will you be my beautiful Bella, forever?" He stopped then, and opened the little black velvet box.

Inside was a ring so gorgeous my hand nearly went to my mouth in surprise. It was a thin silver band, and in the centre was a diamond. The diamond was cut squarely with a point on the underside, and surrounding it were four mini sapphires, all about an eight of the size of the diamond. The silver was wrought so carefully around the gems in intricate vine patterns, and the sun glinted off it, just like it glinted off us, and with the red glow cast by the setting sun it was beautiful.

"Edward. . . I really don't know what to say. I mean, of course I love you but. . . I want to stay with you forever and yes I would miss you too if we weren't together but. . . I don't think I'd make you happy; I wouldn't be a good wife, and all this Volturi trouble. I can't bring that down on you and your family. So . . . Edward I'm sorry but, no."

Edward's POV

". . . Edward I'm sorry but, no."

My whole world went black.

I sat frozen there for some immeasurable amount of time, and I thought to myself: _Does she love me, as I love her?_

_EDWARD! _

I blinked, surprised and slightly dazed. "You don't want to be with me? You don't love me?" I said them more as questions than statements although that is really what they should have been, statements of facts.

"Edward, no I do, I just-"

"It's all right Bella, I understand. I don't want to force you into anything you don't want. Um, I have something I need to take care of. I'll see you back at the house?" She nodded.

I stood and walked to the edge of the clearing. As soon as I reached the tree line I sprinted off, towards God knows where. I was just running, the trees flashing past me at blinding speeds, and then I tripped. I, the vampire, tripped. I lay in a heap on the ground, a train behind me from where I had slid along the ground. I know it was silly to, and I knew there was no need, after all Bella still loved me, she just wasn't ready yet. But I started to cry. Of course I can't actually cry, so I just sat there sobbing.

I sat there, huddled in a heap, pining after Bella. I knew she still loved me, but I wanted to marry her and I couldn't understand why she wouldn't want to marry me. The only conclusion I could come to was that she didn't love me as much as she claimed to, or as much as I loved her for that matter. The only way I knew how to be with someone was thee typical 1900's gentleman, but I had to accept that times were changing. I couldn't expect her to have exactly the same principles that I have, she was born in a different time.

I resolved not to put more pressure on her, and my mothers ring went back into my pocket, where it would say until she said yes. If she ever did.

I stood and walked towards where I knew the house would be. I passed the meadow on my way home and saw a shape lying in the middle, hunched over. Their body was being wracked by sobs, and thinking about how I had felt mere moments ago I strode across the meadow towards them. I stopped before I reached the halfway point between us.

The green top, the black jeans, the black shoes, all looked like Bella's. I sniffed the air, and no other scent permeated the air. I _was _Bella.

I ran quickly and quietly to her side, and knelt down in the dewy grass. One of my hands fluttered to brush her hair back from her face and the other snaked around her waist to pull her up closer to me. I leant her back against my chest and placed her head in the crook of my neck. My hands went to twine with hers and I waited until the sobs had subsided.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"I just, I thought you were mad at me," she left her words hanging as thought there was something else she wanted to say but held it back.

"Bella, I'm not mad at you silly, I'm mad at myself for putting you in that situation, and for making you feel like this. I'm sorry."

"Edward, it's me. I, well, my mother had really strong views on marriage before you were forty. Even though I'm actually seventy years old, I don't feel it, you know. I still have all those old prejudices to work against."

"Bella, I don't want to force you into marrying me."

"I know, but you're not. I want to marry you, please Edward."

"Bella, I'm not doing this now, you're emotional and you need time to think about this properly. I don't want you to make a decision that you might come to regret in future because it felt like the right thing to do now."

"Edward, I've had nearly three hours non-stop to think about this, and I've made my decision."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." There was a determined edge to her voice that made me feel more confident.

I stood her up, and I knelt down on one knee at her feet. I felt in my pocket for the box and finding it, pulled it out.

"Bella, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" My dead heart swelled with emotion as I slipped the ring onto her finger. "It was my mothers ring. She gave it to me, to give to my wife." Bella's eyes went wide and she stared at the ring.

She knelt down to me and her arms snaked around my neck. She leaned into me and I was only too willing to oblige. I pressed my lips to hers briefly and then pulled back.

She pouted. I laughed.

"Come on, future Mrs. Cullen, let's go and tell the others." I was giddily happy. I stood and pulled Bella up with me. She stood and as we stood there the first rays of sun hit us. Bella's skin turned a deep red, and sparkled like millions of diamonds. I had never seen anything so beautiful. She lifted the ring up to her face and it sparkled in the same colour as that of her skin.

"Alice will want to plan the wedding, won't she," Bella looked . . . Worried.

"I should think she will want to help. You don't mind do you?"

"No she can help. But _please_ save me from the shopping trips!"

I chuckled and we walked through the woods, Bella's sparkling hand entwined with mine.

We reached home and walked through the door to see the whole family in the living room, with Alice about bouncing out of her seat.

"Edward, Bella, please! Alice is driving me crazy!" Jaspers plea made me chuckle and I looked at Bella.

She smiled and nodded. I lifted our entwined hands to my face, Bella's facing me. I kissed the ring and turned her hand around.

"OH MY GOD!" Rosalie launched off the sofa and slammed into Bella, pulling her up the stairs with Alice running swiftly behind. "Tell me everything!" I could hear Rosalie's command as clearly as if she was standing next to me.

Esme walked over to me and cupped my cheek with her hand. "Congratulations," she said, and then took off after Bella and the others.

I chuckled.

Let the madness begin!

* * *

I love my reviews! 13 in 12 hours! WOW! Thank you so much, I love reading them. Oh and 33 new emails today! You are amazing! I feel loved! XD

EdwardMyDarkAngel


	17. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but I'm sure some of you will be able to sympathise with me predicament. Many of you may have had a Trojan on your computer before, for those of you that do not know what this is it's like a computer virus. Well I have had not one, not two... but six Trojans all playing havoc with my hard drive and desktop settings. I have to do everything by going into the task manager and clicking File-Run Task, which as you can imagine is not a very quick way to do things. Needless to say I am coping and hope to be updating more regularly from now on. Hope you enjoy. All the best, and may your computers or laptops never get Trojans.**

**EdwardMyDarkAngel**

* * *

Bella's POV

"Alice, this is the last shopping trip I'm going on for at least a month, and if you make me go on another one before I've had a month to recover I'll never go shopping with you again. Ever," Thank God, that finally shut her up. But now she's starting to pout and I feel so bad. No Bella, no more shopping. I stared at Alice for about another minute and finally she conceded.

"Fine," and then her face lit up as an evil smirk filled it, "I'll just have to make this one extra long to make up for all that lost time!" and without waiting for a reply from me dragged me off into yet another shop. This was shopping Alice style. She would look over the whole of the shop and anything she thought was semi decent went straight into my arms. Anything that wasn't went back on the rack, but that didn't happen very often. Then when she was sure she had seen everything in the shop, she would drag me off to try it all on. Then it was all bought. Without a second look at the price tag and actually I don't think there was a first look!

We were doing just this when Alice stopped suddenly, halfway towards handing me another green top. She seemed to be looking behind me but I knew better. She was seeing something.

She jumped out of it suddenly with a little squeal and I immediately wanted to know what had happened.

"Alice, what was it?" But she just shook her head and I started to get really anxious. As though she could tell I was planning to make a scene she said:

"The whole family needs to know so I'll tell you when we get home. Now, more shopping!"

And she seemed to go at it with more gusto than before if that's even possible! I got a new skimpy black dress, a green dress, a green tank top and a matching red tank top, three pairs of heels, a pair of fashion trainers, black skinny jeans, a green dress top, a blue dress top and a blue dress. I couldn't physically carry anymore and it was eleven in the evening so Alice decided it would be acceptable for us to go home. I packed all the clothes into my car. I love my car, one of the only presents I was actually excited about getting. It was a yellow Lotus Elise, and after Rosalie had tweaked the engine it could go to a maximum of three hundred and twenty miles an hour. It was my new baby, and I loved it.

Alice danced around to the passenger's side and got in. I drove all the way to _my_ new house, the Cullen's white mansion, at two hundred miles an hour. Bliss!

When we got there Alice rushed all of the clothes upstairs and the fetched me. She dragged me up the stairs and sat me in her bathroom. I had never been in here and it was huge. Lined with god knows how many beauty products she didn't actually need, any girly teenager in here would think it was heaven. She picked out a few items of make-up and lots of hair products and lined them up in front of me. Then she stood behind me and pulled out a hair brush. Only then did I twig what might be about to happen.

"Bella Barbie!" Alice squealed and started furiously doing my hair and my face. I couldn't have gotten out of that room even if I had tried. Instead I sat back in the chair and Alice styled my hair into a simple yet elegant bun, with some ringlets escaping down the side of my face, and simple light red lipstick on my lips. Then she shoved my new green dress into my hands and left with the threat of coming in and putting it on me herself if I didn't do it myself.

I slipped the dress on, which came just over my knees in light waves, with an empire line and a bow at the back. I put on a pair of black heels that were sitting next to the door and walked out to be greeted by a happily squealing Alice.

Without saying a word she half pushed half pulled me down the stairs and into the living room where a pair of eyes snapped up to meet mine.

Edward's POV

Alice could be the most annoying person in the known world. She's keeping something from me again, and I want to know what it is. I need to find Bella and if Alice has done anything to her so help me . . . No, I can smell Bella coming towards me, so everything's fine. She's outside the door, walking in and . . . She looks stunning. It was hardly an adequate word to describe her beauty but I'd settle for it. The dress she was wearing accentuated all her curves and highlighted her pale complexion and dark hair perfectly.

I stood and walked over to her. I stood before her in awe of her beauty, and noticed that Alice had subtly left us in peace. I raised her perfectly dainty hand to me mouth and kissed it, before entwining my fingers with hers. I led her to my Volvo and opened the passenger's door for her. She gracefully slid into the car and I rushed round to the other side, eager to see her face again.

We said nothing to each other as I drove towards our destination, we just basked in each others presence. I drove down the long, winding road. Getting closer and closer to what I had been planning for weeks on end. I pulled up at the edge of the forest; we would have to go on foot from here on in. I pulled my angel out of the car and cradled her against my chest. She put her hand on my cheek and I smiled. I handed her a long piece of black material and she looked at me quizzically. I took it back from her and with one of my hands tied it around her eyes. She seemed to understand that I wanted this to be as much of a surprise as possible with a vampire and settled down into my arms. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

Bella's POV

I snuggled closed to Edward's warm chest and took another unnecessary breath. The smell of him still intoxicated me and I took another breath to smell him again.

I couldn't get over all that had happened in the past few weeks. I had been introduced to Edward, been to Volterra, escaped, been confronted by Alec, having Edward propose and now the wedding was only a few days away! Actually, I had been dreading it to begin with but now I was rather excited and eager for us to be married. But now that I couldn't see anything I was starting to wonder what Edward had planned. I mean, he didn't normally go round carrying his blind fiancée around the woods for fun did he?

I could smell flowers, and a stream, and a mountain lion, and other bits of flora hanging around in the forest. I tried not to take notice of these things, so that the surprise would be more complete, but I couldn't help it.

He stopped then, and put me on the floor. His hands travelled up my waist to my shoulders and up my neck to my eyes. He began untying the blindfold and took it off straight away. The sight took my breath away.

We stood in a meadow, not the one that I had visited with him so many countless times recently, but it was no means any less beautiful. The mountain range that we were now in glowed a deep red and the secreted meadow was full of wild flowers. There was a little stream bubbling through it and this travelled all the way to the far end of the meadow where there was a deep pool. A small waterfall cascaded gently down the rocks behind it. But this was not what held my attention.

In the middle of the meadow was a blanket on which Edward had placed a huge assortment of flowers and boxes. There was a trail of rose petals leading up to the blanket and on the other side, spelled out in rose petals, were the words "I love you".

I turned around carefully, wanting to see Edward's face again, and found to my utter astonishment that he wasn't behind me. I scanned the trees enclosing the meadow and he wasn't there either.

I was all alone.


End file.
